onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Only You
"Only You" is the 110th episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary Regina is left reeling after the death of Robin Hood and everyone tries to give her room to grieve, but when the heroes discover that Gold has stolen Hades' Olympian Crystal and tethered all of Storybrooke's magic to it, they set out to stop him. Henry decides that he can no longer stand all the pain magic has caused his family, so he goes rogue; with Violet in tow, he quests to destroy magic once and for all. Meanwhile, Zelena, Hook and the Charmings attempt to open a portal that will return Merida and the Camelot folk home, but things go awry and the group winds up in a deranged new world. Plot Violet walks into Granny's Diner for her date with Henry and he greets her nervously. Rumple uses the Underworld's version of Pandora's Box to contain a pregnant Belle while she's under a sleeping curse. Emma stands at Killian's grave and tells him that she misses him, but later she is hit by a burst of magic as her true love is resurrected; she turns around to see him and they happily reunite, with him figuring that Zeus must have sent him back. Hades explains that the Olympian Crystal doesn't just kill a person - it ''ends them - and he proceeds to use it on Robin Hood, to Regina's devastation. Gold plucks a piece of the Olympian Crystal from Hades' ashes, making clear that this is his kingdom. ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' Regina stares blankly into space as she sits in one of the booths at Granny's Diner, looking highly dispirited. She is dressed all in black, as are the people around her, and she remains frozen in place as everyone else goes on by. She is in no mood for others, only misery, which is perfectly conveyed by her devastatingly empty expression. As it turns out, she's at the wake of Robin Hood, as is signified by the framed portrait of him which has been set up near the counter along with his bow and a quiver of arrows. The Merry Men are nearby, with Little John, Friar Tuck and even Roland toasting with Granny in order to commemorate their fallen friend, and some others share in the toast as well while Snow and David approach the poor solitary Regina. Snow places her hand on her shoulder; she knows that there's nothing either of them can really say, merely wanting the bereaved to know that she doesn't have to go through this alone, but Zelena, who takes a seat opposite her sister, points out that she won't have to. She is holding baby Robin, and she tells the Charmings that she thinks what Regina needs is a little time with someone who understands what she's going through. David apologizes to the formerly Wicked Witch, acknowledging that what happened with Hades can't have been easy, and Zelena thanks him with a small, brief smile. Snow's hand remains on her stepmother's shoulder from when she attempted to comfort her, but she soon let's go when David announces that they'll be leaving the two sisters alone now; they make their way past the dwarfs, holding hands as we're taken over to Henry at the far counter. He too is looking dispirited, and the person who comes to comfort him is his friend Violet, who tells him how sorry she is about Robin. He thanks her for her condolences and, slowly, she places her hand on his, saying that when she heard he went to the Underworld she was afraid she was never going to see him again. "You were?" Henry asks, somewhat flattered by this sentiment, and she nods. It is then that he goes on to say how he was afraid of the same thing. Out in Main Street, Emma is holding hands with the recently resurrected Captain Hook as the two of them approach the diner, where she promised she'd meet her mother for Robin's wake. She tells the pirate that, when they arrive, she thinks it would be best if he waited outside, and he agrees, knowing that Robin's death can't have been easy on Regina. Emma points out that seeing Hook back when that's not possible for Robin could just be too much for the former Evil Queen to handle - it could even push her over the edge. "She cursed an entire kingdom when she lost her first love," the savior recalls, but Hook argues that she's changed much since then. While Emma knows this, she still thinks she needs to break the news about her now-living boyfriend carefully, believing it to be the right thing to do. The two of them stand there in the nighttime of Storybrooke, taking in one another's presence while preparing for what's to come. Meanwhile, Mr. Gold has Pandora's Box in his clutches as he ascends the inside of the clock tower, then setting the box - which still contains his pregnant wife - down on a surface so that he may speak. Despite Belle not being able to hear him, he tells her that since her father refuses to wake her he's going to have to find another way, and he will. He points out that it's not just her he has to worry about now, but their family; their unborn child. "There's only one way I can free you both," he declares, proceeding to take the small shard of the Olympian Crystal from out of his pocket and stare at it, finishing his sentence by adding, "I need more power." With that, he channels his magic into the crystal and it remains floating in mid-air, glowing with power all the while. Clearly, a very pivotal process is taking place, and, based on the minor earth tremors that go with it, it's no easy task. Gold stands back as he continues to focus his magic, the glow of the crystal getting more potent as he does so, and when everything is at maximum intensity he further declares, "I need all of it." Merida is sat with Snow and David as Emma walks into Robin's wake, seeing Violet at the counter of the diner but wanting to find Regina, who is still with Zelena and now Henry over in the same booth as before, now appearing slightly annoyed upon the blonde's entrance. When Emma approaches, clearly wanting to talk, Regina begs that she stop because she's already had enough people feeling sorry for her today. Emma realizes this and wants nothing less than to add to Regina's levels of upset, but still she wants to talk somewhere in private, adding that the subject matter of her proposed conversation is kind of delicate. Regina looks up at the savior, her eyes glassy with tears, not knowing what news could make a day like this any worse than it already is. Suddenly, a giant beam of blue light emanates from the roof of the clock tower, and Hook watches as several of these beams strike down all over the town. A large quake is felt by the guests in the diner as the beams touch down, and everyone gets up as they wonder what the hell that was. And then... "Swan! Is everything okay?" Hook exclaims as he comes bursting in; everyone's shock is quite audible as a man they all thought to be permanently deceased stands before them, and Regina utters his name in disbelief. Zelena, wanting to calm her baby, asks what the bloody hell the pirate's doing there, and David says how they thought they left him in the Underworld. Regina looks even more upset than she did earlier as Hook explains that they indeed did, but now he's back, and Emma finds herself incapable of not smiling. "Delicate as always," Regina seethes in response, and, while David hugs Hook so as to welcome him back to the land of the living, Regina tells Emma that she's used to suffering and she's used to others getting their way. Right now though, neither one of their feelings matter, given that blast of magic; there's only one person present now who's powerful enough for something like that... 'Act II' 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of this episode features the main logo on a blimp from the Land of Untold Stories, which flies across the screen. *Although credited, Emilie de Ravin (Belle Gold/Belle) is absent from the episode. *The title of this episode is derived from the song of the same name by Yazoo, which was featured earlier in the season in the episodes "The Price" and "Dreamcatcher". Production *The title of this episode was officially confirmed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on March 9, 2016.Adam Horowitz tweet. Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 522 01.png Promo 522 02.png Promo 522 03.png Promo 522 04.png Promo 522 05.png Promo 522 06.png Promo 522 07.png Promo 522 08.png Promo 522 09.png Promo 522 10.png Promo 522 11.png Promo 522 12.png Promo 522 13.png Promo 522 14.png Promo 522 15.png Promo 522 16.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Non-Centric